Returning to Hollywood Arts
by rosaandrews
Summary: Jade West left to New York two years ago. The gang invites her back but are in store for a lot more than they were expecting! Eventual Bade!
1. Chapter 1

"How do you guys want me to do this?" Andre asked.

"Just type in her old email and write down what we said," Cat said. Over the two years since everyone had graduated from Hollywood Arts.

Cat Valentine had grown up a lot and her song was now the song of summer. Beck Oliver was in a new show called Twisted. Tori hadn't really been up, neither had Andre, and Robbie hadn't booked anything.

While the rest of the gang stayed in touch no one had heard from Jade West in two years. She hadn't tried to contact anyone. At first everyone just thought this was because Beck broke up with her pretty nastily but now it had been two years. She abandoned all social networks.

_Dear Jade,_

_Hey! We haven't heard from you in two years. Everyone is meeting at the Asphalt Café next Saturday. We were wondering if you come too because everyone else stayed in touch. Bring anyone that you have made a relationship if you would like! _

_Hope to see you there_

_Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Beck_

* * *

"Mark!" Jade West shouted.

"What?" Mark walked through the door.

"My friends invited me back to our old school. Can I go?" Jade asked politely.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you,"

"Do you have to," Jade was cut off by Mark violently squeezing her wrist,

"Your ex-boyfriend will be there and plus I can't keep care of Stella all by myself," Jade silently nodded.

Stella started crying all of sudden. Mark pushed her towards Stella's room.

Jade picked Stella up and gently rocked her.

"Shh, shh, baby," Jade whispered to her only daughter.

Stella was one year old and had Mark's black hair, nose, mouth, and ears. The only way she looked like Jade was her blue eyes.

"Hush little baby don't you cry

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"

"Jade! Is that singing?" Mark said banging on Stella's door.

"No! Of course not!" Jade said quickly.

"Put Stella down," Mark commanded. Jade set Stella back in her crib and turned to Mark.

"What have I told you about singing?"

"It's a waste of time and you can't get anywhere with it," Jade whispered looking down. She wanted to tell Mark that Cat Valentine had been her friend in high school but he wouldn't believe her.

Mark advanced on Jade and hit her on the face. "I told you the rules and you know what happens if you break one of them,"

Once Mark left Jade picked up Stella. "Daddy really is a good guy, trust me baby," Jade whispered to Stella.

"Dada!" Stella pointed to the door where Mark had just left.

"Yep! Who's this?" Jade said pointing to herself.

"Mama!" Stella said happily before bursting into to laughter.

"Come on, let's go find daddy," Jade said and walked out of Stella's room.

Jade and Stella walked around there house several times before Jade found the not Mark had left.

_Jade-_

_I'm going out for a few hours. Take care of Stella._

Jade and Stella decided to watch a movie. Once Stella feel asleep Jade took out her phone and read the email again. She knew she couldn't respond because Mark would kill her. Jade went on her Instagram and scrolled through everyone's photos. Happy her friends had gotten on with their lives.

"Mama!" Stella had shouted when she woke up.

"I'm right here, baby," Stella was throwing a temper tantrum and Jade couldn't yet calm her down.

"Stella Judith West, please, please give mama some peace and quiet," Jade whispered to her still crying baby.

"Jade, Stella!" Mark shouted coming into the living room.

"Please help me get her to be quiet!" Jade pleaded.

"Trust me, I will not be able to get her to be quiet," Mark said.

"Please!" Jade begged. Mark reluctantly took her daughter and rocked her. Nothing helped.

"Hungry, not been changed?" Mark guessed.

"I just did those! She's just not happy," Jade said while taking Stella in her arms.

* * *

Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro were currently getting ready to go to Tori's house. Tori's parents had left and so had Trina so Tori got the house to herself. Cat had lived there for a few months before moving in with Robbie. Jade had been offered to staying there but instead she left for New York.

Cat and Robbie were the last ones to arrive. Beck was on one of the couches and Tori and Andre were snuggling on the other couch.

"So, who thinks Jade will actually come?" Tori asked.

"She hasn't responded to my email, I tried her old number and an answering machine picked up which means she still has the same number because it was her voice, but no one has heard from her in two years,"

"I want Jade to come back! I miss her so much!" Cat said.

"We all do," Beck reassured her.

Cat, still angry at Beck for what happened two years ago, glared at him. "Let us listen to some music," Tori suggested. Once she had turned on the radio Problem started playing. Cat very angrily changed the channel.

The Saturday they were due to meet Jade. Everyone sat at the same table in silent. Andre had sent another email saying to meet them at three.

It was 3:20. Everyone stood up to leave until a voice shouted for them to wait. Jade, a baby carrier, and a man came running.

Lots of Jade's! were thrown around and people were hugged before Jade finally introduced people.

"Everyone this is my boy_" Jade was cut off by Mark squeezing her wrist, "Husband Mark! We've only been married a month, I forget sometimes. Anyway and this is my daughter, Stella Judith,"

"How old is she," Cat cooed to the baby.

"7 months," Mark said.

"She's one year old, she turned one last month. Maybe if you actually came to her party you would have known," Jade snarled.

There was the Jade the gang had been missing. It was weird seeing her like that. Her hair had gone back to her natural brown, she lost all of her color streaks, her face piercings were gone, and her personality had changed.

Beck had his suspicions.

**AN: This is a multi chapter! Yay! I can't wait to start this! This one is just starting us off and kind of getting a feeling for everyone. Hope to see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was dressed in a black tank top, a black and white horizontal stripe skirt, and had a necklace shaped like a heart. This was not the Jade West everyone remembered.

Everyone sat back down at the table. "So, Jade what have you been up to?" Andre asked.

"Well about two months after I left I met Mark, and about nine months later I had this cutie," Jade cooed to Stella who was very happily staring off into space.

"Mark, what's your profession?" Andre asked.

"I help women and kids who have been abused in a relationship," Mark answered.

Jade knew this but every time he said it out loud she always internally laughed. How ironic that this man helps people with relationships while at home he's a women abuser?

"Oh, that's nice," Andre said.

"Anyway, what do you all do?" Mark asked.

"Act," Beck answered first.

"Sing," Tori and Andre said at the same time.

"I also sing," Cat smiled.

Mark nudged Jade's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You weren't kidding,"

"How long are you guys going to be in LA?" Tori asked.

"3 weeks," Jade answered.

The only person who had changed had been Jade. She knew it. Her personality and clothing were different because of Mark. Stella had only made Jade more motherly but had not been the reason for Jade's change.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Mark announced but he whispered something in Jade's ear that she only nodded to. With that he walked away.

"Dang, Jade! You have a husband and a daughter? What have you been doing?" Andre said.

"Nothing," the whole gang laughed, "No, seriously I stay at home all day and don't do anything,"

Beck noticed Jade's droop in her shoulders when she said that.

"How's married life?" Cat asked.

"Great! Honestly, I love being married to Mark," Jade stared off as if remembering. No one knew she was acting. Not even Beck.

"You know, I always thought you and Beck were endgame," Tori said. Beck and Jade both glared at her.

"I'm back!" Mark announced very loudly which ending up upsetting Stella who started crying. Jade glared at him.

"Hush a bye baby in the tree top," Jade nervously glanced at Mark fearful. Luckily no one noticed. Mark was squeezing Jade's wrist under the table. Trying to make her stop.

Stella finally went to just whimpers eventually and Jade cut off her quiet singing.

"We have to get going," Mark said.

"Oh, you two should go on a date night!" Tori said excitedly, "We'll watch Stella,"

"I do_" Jade started.

"That'd be great!" Mark said.

Jade explained everything to Tori and Cat before she and Mark left.

Back in the hotel room Jade laid down before came over and snuggled very close to her.

"No, Mark, please, not now," Jade whispered.

"Mark gets what he wants, Jade, you should know that by now,"

"I should know, I just don't want to," Jade whispered ready to endure the activities.

The next morning Jade hurried to Tori's house with Mark anxious to get back to her baby. Fearful that Stella had some sort of accident. She had never been away from her parents.

Jade knocked on the door very hard. Tori ran to the door and opened it.

"Jade! Mark! You're back," Tori said.

Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre all went to Tori's house and talked. They all agreed on one thing. Try to get Jade out of abusive relationship. They all saw the signs. The two major ones: Jade's personality had entirely changed and she seemed to be nervous around Mark.

Everyone but Jade and Mark stayed over at Tori's house. Thankfully Stella slept through the night.

Jade went over to the kitchen and picked up her baby before kissing her on the cheek.

After a little while Mark announced that he had to go and left. Leaving the perfect timing to try to see if Jade would admit her relationship with Mark.

"Jade," Andre said.

"You should break up with Mark," Cat said suddenly. Jade looked very offended.

"What?" She practically yelled, but now that laugh because of Stella.

"Jade he's hurting you," Beck said sincerely.

"You know nothing, goodbye!" Jade shouted before storming out. She walked to her hotel seeing as Mark took the car.

She angrily walked into the room. Packing up all of her stuff and trying to calm a crying baby. Needless to say it was almost impossible.

Jade told Mark and they left back home to New York early. Jade refused to believe Mark was a bad guy and that he was the guy she fell in love with.

_One Year and One Month Later_

"Beck!" Cat shouted through the phone.

"What do you want?" Beck asked.

"Look up on Google, number one article!" Cat said.

Beck did as Cat told and read through the article quickly.

"Do the others know about this?"

"No! Let's video chat them and then someone will read it!" Cat stated excitedly.

Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie did a five way video chat.

They exchanged "Hellos" and talked a little bit before they got to the matter of the video chat.

"Guys! I have great news, I'm going to read the article," Cat said bouncing up and down.

Everyone nodded and Cat proceeded to look up the article. Beck was talking about how he missed everyone being able to get together every week. During high school "The Gang" would get together every weekend and do something. That ended after Jade ran away. No one would do it with one member missing.

Tori starting talking about how cute babies were and hoped she could get married soon so she could have her own.

Robbie talked about how Rex was doing. He was apparently really happy. For whatever reason.

Andre talked about how his music producing company was going. It was going great and he had some of the biggest stars signed on it.

"I found it!" Cat shouted and read the headline, "West Stomps Stomply,"

* * *

**AN: Hello! I wrote this entire chapter listening to Rent! My favorite song is What You Own. What's your favorite Rent song? I have this story planned out and hope to get time to write it down. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Lots of time skips in the chapter but after the last one there shouldn't be anymore. Happy reading! **

_Mark Stomply is the go to guy if you are having problems in an abusive relationship. But do really know everything about him? _

_For instance his wife, Jade West, or his two children? Stella West and Michael West? And what did they take West's last name? She was married with Mark when Michael was born. _

_West has always said that she has her own personal reasons for that. But is it possible that we finally know? _

_After spending time in the hospital with her newborn son West came home. She reported saying her daughter was, "Black and blue," West called the police, packed up her and her children's stuff before quickly exiting the house. _

_Authorities need the daughter of West to tell them what happened. She won't tell anyone. West reported that she tried to get her daughter and Mark's mother. She reports that Stella and her grandmother had always had a good relationship. _

_West desperately wants Stomply to be put in jail for what he did to her daughter and her. West says that Stomply abused her since she had Stella up until Michael was born. _

_West says that her friends noticed but denied them as she was scared of Stomply. _

_West currently lives with Stomply's mother and is hoping to move out of her house soon._

"That's great! Jade's out of her relationship!" Tori said.

Everyone nodded agreeing with what she had just said.

"Mommy," the two year old Stella said.

"What sweetie?" Jade asked while rocking Michael.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Stella asked.

"Never, he's never coming back,"

Michael started crying. Jade was trying to calm him down but nothing would help.

"Jade, try singing," Mrs. Stomply suggested.

Jade hadn't sang anything in a year due to Mark's violent behavior. Jade started singing and Michael finally calmed down. Which Jade took as a blessing.

Two weeks later Jade found an apartment for her little family and moved out of her ex-husbands mother's house.

"Mommy!" Stella came running into her mother's room.

"What? It's only 1:30am," Jade said.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare," Stella said.

Jade pulled Stella up on the bed and tried to get her to start talking. Stella refused to tell Jade what her nightmare was about but Jade knew it was about her father.

Still no one could get Stella to talk. So they didn't arrest Mark yet.

_Sometime later_

Jade got a call from Mark. She answered very frightened. "Hello?"

"Jade! Wow, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight. Trust me, I've changed,"

Jade accepted and made arrangements with Mrs. Stomply for the kids to stay over there for the night. Mrs. Stomply didn't like the thought of her in law going over but Jade had insisted.

_ Eight Months Later_

"Guys! Come on! Jadey's going to be on TV," Cat shouted to the other four people in Tori's house.

Everyone had been following Jade's story for the past two years. They were all together when the article came out about how she had gone back to Stomply's house and she had gotten pregnant for the third time. And now finally in about two weeks they would find out about if he was guilty or not.

"Now, Jade West, and her children, Stella and Michael!" The announcer said on the TV.

"Hello," Jade greeted her.

"Two weeks until we find out, right?" she asked.

"Yep, and I think I might die if he is not found guilty," Jade sighed.

"And when are you due?"

"About three weeks,"

"Oh, that's exciting, do you know the gender of the baby?"

"Nope, it's a surprise because I want it to be,"

Everyone in Tori's bedroom let out a frustrated sigh. All of them wanted to know what the gender.

"Do you ever regret going back to his house?"

Jade thought about this for a long time, "I want to say yes but I can't because I wouldn't have gotten this little thing if I had not gone back,"

"Is either child greatly affected by this?"

"Stella still wakes up from nightmares almost every night, but neither kid is too torn up about mine and their dad's spilt,"

"What will be the first thing you do if you find out her is guilty?"

"I am going to update my social media's sites and then I believe I will try to video chat my old friends from high school,"

Everyone in the room made the silent agreement to be online on the day that she would have found out.

_Two Weeks Later_

BEEP. Went Beck's computer. Beck very quickly made over to it from Tori's kitchen.

"ScissorLuv is requesting a video chat," Beck announced to the other people in the room.

All other four people gathered around the laptop and accepted the video chat. Instead of Jade though, Stella and Michael came up.

"Mommy! Who are these people?" Stella shouted.

"Stella Bell they are mommy's old friends," Jade answered from behind the camera.

Stella studied them hard, "They don't look old,"

"They are as old as your mother, no wait, I take that back, they are a little older than your mother, just talk to them,"

"What are your names?" Stella asked.

"Beck,"  
"Cat,"

"Robbie,"

"Andre,"

"Tori,"

"Mommy, why do they look familiar?" Stella asked.

"They are my phones background,"

"Aww, Jade we're touched," Tori teased.

"Shut it, Vega,"

"Mommy! That's bad!" Michael shouted at his mother.

The other people laughed.

"Mommy, are they on magazines?"

"Ask them,"

"Well, we are on a new TV show, Finding Her," Cat said.

"Oh, I heard about that, isn't it about a group of friends trying to get reconnected with their old friend who ran off and was never heard from again?" Jade said.

"Yeah, Jade why aren't you in front of the computer?"

"Because I am currently trying to brush out this terrible bun I wore today,"

"Will you tell stowies about you adventuwes at high school?" Michael asked.

"Stella! Get Mommy the phone now!" Jade yelled.

Stella ran off and brought her mother her cell phone. She quickly handed it to Jade.

Jade dialed 911 quickly. "I think I'm in labor," she screamed into the phone.

"No, no one is here expect my children now hurry up!" she screamed again before moaning in pain.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Jade yelled from the children to open up the door.

"Ms. West, you are in labor and are in danger of having this baby on the road,"

"We're leaving now!" She yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There is a severe thunderstorm outside! I've been instructed to go downstairs! Isn't lucky that my computer is downstairs? Here's a new update!**

"Hey, how's Jade? Oh you are on speaker,"

"Baby is fine, Jade on the other hand, she's losing a lot of blood," Beck said quietly so Stella and Michael said.

Stella pulled Beck's pant leg and demanded to be picked up. Beck leaned down and picked her up. To which she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Beck Oliver?" Beck turned around forgetting he had told them his name.

"Yes?"

"You can come see her,"

"May I bring her children?"

"Yes,"

"Michael come here," Michael ran over to where Beck was standing. Beck picked up Michael with his other arm. "Beck!" came his phone.

"Gotta go,"

The three of them made their way to Jade's hospital room. Stella begged to be put down and Beck obliged setting her down on the ground.

"Hey baby," Jade said in a quiet voice.

"What's the gender?"

"It's a girl!"

"Stella, what's your favorite name?" Jade asked.

"There's this new girl in the neighborhood and her name is Thea, Thea is my favorite name!"

"Michael, your favorite name,"

"Renee,"

"Your sweet," Jade said kissing him on the cheek.

Michael was referring to his mother's middle name, Renee.

"Ah, Ms. West, what is her name?"

"Thea Renee West," Jade nodded.

_ Two Weeks Later_

Jade, Stella, Michael, Thea, and Beck all made their way back to LA. Jade stayed in a hotel again and made Beck drive her there.

What Jade was not expecting was for people to yell surprise when she opened her hotel room door. Thea's sleep had been interrupted and now she was crying.

"I hate you all," Jade said through gritted teeth.

"Aww, we love you too, Jade!" Andre said.

"What are you doing here?" Jade said while trying to calm a very unhappy baby.

"We wanted to see you!" Cat said before running up and hugging her.

"Cat, let go, one, two," Cat let go after that.

Jade ended up just sitting on the bed and the others took seats in the hotel room. There was two beds. Stella noticed this first.

"Mommy! Where am I gonna sleep?"

"With Michael,"

"No! Boys have cooties! I hate Michael!"

"Too bad, just suck it up until I find a house," Jade said. Stella sat down and pouted before going back to her puzzle.

"Why aren't you staying with your parents?" Robbie asked.

"Because they don't like me, how many times will I have to say that?" Jade said. Thea had finally stopped screaming and was just whimpering now.

"Want to come over tonight?" Tori asked everyone. They all nodded.

That night Beck drove Jade and the children because she had yet to get her own car. Thea cried the entire way there and Michael and Stella were fighting. Jade tried apologizing to Beck a thousand times but he told her not to worry about it.

When they finally got there Thea had reduced to whimpering and the two others refused to speak to one another.

Tori opened the door before they could ring the doorbell.

"Hey! You made it!" Tori said.

"Yeah, whoopdeedoo!" Jade said.

Stella and Michael sat down to do a puzzle, Thea fell asleep, and the six of them sat down on Tori's couch.

"Tell me stuff," Jade demanded.

So they start explaining the TV show that all five of them got casted in but the director won't let the first episode air because he needs the missing girl. The others try to get Jade to audition. This whole process is interrupted when Michael pushes down a lamp and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Michael James! Go sit on the stairs!" Jade yelled. Michael bowed his head but obeyed his mother and toddled over to the stairs.

"Wasn," Tori was cut off by a glare from Jade.

The next two minutes they talked quietly about the TV show again trying to get Jade to audition. When the two minutes were up Jade walked over to the stairs.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Jade asked him. He nodded before standing up. Jade led Michael to Tori. "Michael has something to say to you ,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Thank you for apologizing,"

"So, Jade, will you do it?" Tori said.

"Fine,"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story is coming to end. Very sad. I didn't like how it ended but the story wasn't going anywhere. **

5 years later Beck and Jade were finally having the wedding that they always had dreamed of. Thea was the flower girl.

Everyone was there watching the two get married. They had tried to keep it hidden from the press where but they ended up finding out anyways.

Andre and Tori, and Cat and Robbie both had gotten married in previous times.

After the wedding Beck, Jade, Stella, Michael, and Thea became the happy little family that they loved. The children had grown accustomed to calling Beck dad.

Jade would never forgive Mark for the unspeakable things he did to her daughter. Stella seemed a little depressed most of the time and Jade was sure it was Mark.

Over all though they were a happy little family.


End file.
